Premier League records and statistics
Club records 'Titles' *'Most titles:' 19, Manchester United *'Most consecutive title wins:' 7, Manchester United (2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18, 2018–19) *'Biggest title-winning margin:' 27 points, 2014–15; Manchester United (110 points) over Chelsea (83 points) *'Smallest title-winning margin:' 0 points and 8 goal difference, 2011–12; Manchester City (+64) over Manchester United (+56). Both finished on 89 points, but Manchester City won the title with a superior goal difference, the only time that goal difference has determined the Premier League. 'Wins' *'Most wins in a season (38 games):' 36, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Fewest wins in a season (38 games):' 1, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most home wins in a season (19 games): '''19, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Fewest home wins in a season (19 games): 1, joint record: **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *'Most away wins in a season (19 games): '''17, Manchester United (2013–14, 2014–15) *'Fewest away wins in a season (19/21 games): '0, joint record: **Leeds United (1992–93) **Coventry City (1999–2000) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2003–04) **Norwich City (2004–05) **Derby County (2007–08) **Hull City (2009–10) *'Most consecutive wins: '22, Manchester United (between 26 April and 26 December 2014) *'Most consecutive games without a win (38 games): '32, Derby County (2007–08) (Derby were relegated at the end of the season and have not played in the Premier League since, so this record may be extended if they are ever promoted back to the top flight). *'Most consecutive games without a win from the beginning of the season: '16, QPR (between 18 August and 8 December 2012) *'Most consecutve home wins: '32, Manchester United (between 26 March 2014 to 23 December 2015) *'Most consecutive away wins: '12, Arsenal (between March 3 and October 26, 2013) *'Most wins in total: '597, Manchester United 'Losses *'Most losses in a season (38/42 games): '''29, joint record: **Ipswich Town (1994–95) **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *'Fewest losses in a season (38 games): 0, joint record: **Arsenal (2003–04) **Manchester United (2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16) *'''Longest unbeaten run: 126 games, Manchester United (12 May 2013–23 October 2016) *'Most home losses in a season (19 games): '''14, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) *'Fewest home losses in a season (19 games): 0, joint record: **Manchester United (1995–96, 1999–2000, 2010–11, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17) **Arsenal (1998–99, 2003–04, 2007–08) **Chelsea (2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08) **Liverpool (2008–09) **Manchester City (2011–12) **Tottenham Hotspur (2016–17) *'Most conesecutive losses in a season (38 games): '''15, Sunderland (2002–03) *'Most consecutive losses over more than one season (38 games): '20, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) **(Sunderland lost their last 15 games of the 2002–03 season and were relegated, They followed this up by losing their first 5 games of the 2005–06 season, their next season in the Premier League.) *'Most away losses in a season (19 games): '17, Burnley (2009–10) *'Fewest away losses in a season (19 games): '0, joint record **Arsenal (2001–02, 2003–04) **Manchester United (2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16) *'Most consecutive home games undefeated: '86, Chelsea (21 February 2004–26 October 2008) *'Most consecutive away games undefeated: '73, Manchester United (1 December 2012–23 October 2016) *'Most losses in a total: 296, Everton 'Draws' *'Most draws in a season (42 games): '''18, joint record: **Manchester City (1993–94) **Sheffield United (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) *'Most draws in a season (38 games): 17, joint record: **Newcastle United (2003–04) **Aston Villa (2006–07, 2011–12) *'Most consecutive draws in a season: '''7, joint record: **Norwich City (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) **Manchester City (2009–10) *'Fewest draws in a season: '2, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Most home draws in a season: '10, joint record: **Sheffield Wednesday (1996–97) **Leicester City (1997–98, 2003–04) *'Fewest home draws in a season: '0, joint record: **Manchester City (2008–09) **Manchester United (2012–13, 2014–15) **Chelsea (2016–17) *'Most away draws in a season: '12, Newcastle United (2003–04) *'Fewest away draws in a season: '1, joint record: **Bolton Wanderers (1995–96) **Queens Park Rangers (1995–96, 2014–15) **Barnsley (1997–98) **Chelsea (1997–98) **Bradford City (1999–2000) **Everton (2000–01) **Ipswich Town (2000–01) **Portsmouth (2005–06 & 2007–08) **Burnley (2009–10) **Liverpool (2011–12) **Newcastle United (2013–14) **Sunderland (2016–17) *'Most draws in total: 275, Aston Villa 'Attendances' *'Highest attendance, single game: '''87,000, joint record; **Manchester United v. Liverpool (at Old Trafford, 15 January 2017) **Manchester United v. Chelsea (at Old Trafford, 16 April 2017) *'Lowest attendance, single game:' 3,039, Wimbledon v. Everton (at Selhurst Park, 26 January 1993) 'Goals' *'Most goals scored in a season:' 143, Manchester United (2013–14, 2014–15) *'Fewest goals scored in a season:' 20, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most goals conceded in a season (42 games):' 100, Swindon Town (1993–94) *'Most goals conceded in a season (38 games):' 89, Derby County (2007–08) *'Fewest goals conceded in a season:' 9, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Best goals difference in a season:' +134, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Worst goal difference in a season:' −69, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most goals scored in a season by a relegated team:' 55, Blackpool (2010–11) *'Highest percentage of season goals scored in a single game:' 18.6% (8/43), Middlesbrough (8–1 vs. Manchester City, 11 May 2008) *'Most goals scored at home in a season:' 76, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Most goals scored away in a season:' 69, Manchester United (2013–14) *'Fewest goals scored at home in a season:' 10, Manchester City (2006–07) *'Fewest goals scored away in a season:' 8, joint record: **Middlesbrough (1995–96) **Southampton (1998–99) **Sheffield United (2006–07) **Derby County (2007–08) *'Most goals conceded at home in a season (42 games): 45, Swindon Town (1993–94) *'''Most goals conceded at home in a season (38 games): 43, joint record: **Derby County (2007–08) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2011–12) *'Most goals conceded away in a season (42 games):' 59, Ipswich Town (1993–94) *'Most goals conceded away in a season (38 games):' 55, Wigan Athletic (2009–10) *'Fewest goals conceded at home in a season:' 4, Manchester United (1994–95, 2014–15) *'Fewest goals conceded away in a season:' 5, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Most clean sheets in a season: '''31, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Fewest clean sheets in a season: 3, joint record: **Birmingham City (2007–08) **Derby County (2007–08) **Blackburn Rovers (2011–12) **Norwich City (2011–12) *'Most games from the start of the season without a clean sheet: '''27, Blackburn Rovers (2011−12) *'Fewest failures to score in a match in a season: 0 (scored in every game), joint record: **Arsenal (2001–02) **Manchester United (2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16) *'Most penalties conceded: '''47 (home), 93 (away), Aston Villa 1992−2007 *'Most goals scored in total:' 1911, Manchester United *'Most goals conceded in total: 1117, Tottenham Hotspur *'''Biggest half-time lead in the Premier League: 5 goals **Sheffield Wednesday 5–0 Bolton Wanderers (8 November 1997) **Burnley 0–5 Manchester City (1–6 at full-time) (3 April 2010) **Stoke City 5–0 Liverpool (6–1 at full-time) (24 May 2015) *'Largest goal deficit overcome to win:' 3 **'Leeds United' 4–3 Derby County (8 November 1997) **West Ham United 3–4 Wimbledon (9 September 1998) **Tottenham 3–5 Manchester United (29 September 2001) **'Wolverhampton Wanderers' 4–3 Leicester City (25 October 2003) *'Largest goal deficit overcome to draw:' 4 **'Newcastle United' 4–4 Arsenal (5 February 2011) **Manchester City 4–4 Manchester United (22 September 2013) 'Points' *'Most points in a season: '''110, Manchester United (2014–15) *'Fewest points in a season: 11, Derby County (2007–08) *'''Most points in a season without winning the league: 93, Chelsea (2016–17) *'Fewest points in a season while winning the league:' 75, Manchester United (1996–97) *'Most points in a season while being relegated:' **'42 games:' 49, Crystal Palace (1992−93) **'38 games:' 42, West Ham United (2002−03) *'Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation: '''34, West Bromwich Albion (2004−05) Player records 'Appearances' *'Most Premier League appearances:' 636, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 15 August 1992 to 6 May 2014) *'Most Premier League appearances at one club:' 636, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 15 August 1992 to 6 May 2014) *'Oldest player:' John Burridge, 43 years and 162 days (for Manchester City v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 May 1995) *'Youngest player:' Ilya Kirsch, 15 years and 1 day (for Manchester United v. West Ham United, 22 September 2019) *'Most consecutive Premier League appearances: 310, Brad Friedel (14 August 2004 until 7 October 2012) *'''Most seasons appeared in: 22, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2013–14) 'Goals' *'First Premier League goal:' Brian Deane (for Sheffield United v. Manchester United, 15 August 1992) *'Most Premier League goals:' Alan Shearer (260) *'Most Premier League goals at one club:' Wayne Rooney (230, for Manchester United) *'Oldest goalscorer': Teddy Sheringham, 40 years and 268 days (for West Ham United v. Portsmouth, 26 December 2006) *'Youngest goalscorer:' Ilya Kirsch, 15 years and 16 days (for Manchester United v. Newcastle United, 6 Ocotber 2019) *'Most consecutive Premier League matches scored in:' 11, Jamie Vardy (for Leicester City, 29 August to 28 November 2015) *'Most seasons scored in:' 22, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2013–14) *'Most goals in a season:' 38, Cristiano Ronaldo (Manchester United, 2017–18) *'Most Premier League goals in a calendar year:' 36, Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1995) *'Number of teams scored against in a season:' 18, Wayne Rooney (Manchester United, 2014–15) *'Most goals in a debut season:' 30, Kevin Phillips (Sunderland, 1999–00) *'Most Premier league hat-tricks in a season: '''5, joint record; **Alan Shearer (42 games) (Blackburn Rovers, 1995–96) **Cristiano Ronaldo (38 games) (Manchester United, 2017–18) *'Most Premier league hat-tricks:' **Alan Shearer, 11 *'Most goals in a game:' 5, joint record: **Andrew Cole (for Manchester United ''v. Ipswich Town, 4 March 1995) W 9–0 **Alan Shearer (for Newcastle United v. Sheffield Wednesday, 19 September 1999) W 8–0 **Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 **Dimitar Berbatov (for Manchester United v. Blackburn Rovers, 27 November 2010) W 7–1 **Wayne Rooney (for Manchester United v. ''Aston Villa, 29 March 2014) W 9–0 **Sergio Aguero (for Manchester City ''v. Newcastle United, 3 October 2015) W 6–1 **Edinson Cavani (for Manchester United v. AFC Bournemouth, 4 March 2017) W 6–1 *'Most goals in one half:' 5, Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 *'Fastest goal:' 10 seconds, Ledley King (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Bradford City, 9 December 2000) *'Most goals scored by a substitute in a game:' 4, Ole Gunnar Solksjaer (for Manchester United v. Nottingham Forest, 6 February 1999) *'Most consecutive away league matches scored in:' 9, Robin van Persie (for Arsenal, 1 January 2011 to 22 May 2011) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 30 Goals:' 3 (1993-1996), Alan Shearer (all for Blackburn Rovers) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 25 Goals:' 4 (1993-1997), Alan Shearer (1993–1996 for Blackburn Rovers, 1996–1997 for Newcastle United) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 20 Goals:' 5 (2001-2006), Thierry Henry (all for Arsenal) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 1 Goal:' 22 (1992–2014), Ryan Giggs (all for Manchester United) *'Fastest Premier League hat-trick:' Sadio Mané, 2 minutes 56 seconds (for Southampton v. Aston Villa, 16 May 2015) *'Highest number of different clubs to score for:' 7: **Craig Bellamy (for Coventry City, Newcastle United, Blackburn Rovers, Liverpool, West Ham United, Manchester City, Cardiff City *'Most own goals:' 10, Richard Dunne *'Most own goals in a season:' 4, Martin Skrtel (2013–14) *'Most Hat-tricks against a single club:' 3, Luis Suárez (for Liverpool v. Norwich City) *'Most Goals in a calendar month:' 10, joint record: **Luis Suárez (for Liverpool, December 2013) **Wayne Rooney (for Manchester United, March 2014) 'Assists' *'Most Premier League assists:' Ryan Giggs (162) *'Most Premier League assists in a season:' 27, Ryan Gauld (Manchester United, 2015–16) *'Most consecutive Premier League matches assisted in:' 7, joint record: **Mesut Özil (for Arsenal, 26 September – 21 November 2015) **Ryan Gauld (for Manchester United, 2 January – 13 February 2016) *'Most chances created in a season:' 192, Ryan Gauld (Manchester United, 2015–16) *'Most assists in a single Premier League match:' 4, joint record: **Dennis Bergkamp (for Arsenal v. Leicester City, 20 February 1999) **José Antonio Reyes (for Arsenal v. Middlesbrough, 14 January 2006) **Cesc Fàbregas (for Arsenal v. Blackburn Rovers, 4 October 2009) **Emmanuel Adebayor (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Newcastle United, 11 February 2012) **Santi Cazorla (for Arsenal v. Wigan Athletic, 14 May 2013) **Adnan Januzaj (for Manchester United v. Aston Villa, 29 March 2014) 'Goalkeeping' *Most clean sheets in one season: 27, David de Gea (for Manchester United, 2014–15) *Longest consecutive run without conceding a goal: 14 games (1,336 minutes), David de Gea (for Manchester United, 2014–15) *Goalscoring goalkeepers (excluding own goals): **Peter Schmeichel (Everton 3–2 Aston Villa, 20 October 2001) **Brad Friedel (Charlton Athletic 3–2 Blackburn Rovers, 21 February 2004) **Paul Robinson (Tottenham Hotspur 3–1 Watford, 17 March 2007) **Tim Howard (Everton 1–2 Bolton Wanderers, 4 January 2012) **Asmir Begović (Stoke City 1–1 Southampton, 2 November 2013) Match records 'Scorelines' *'Biggest home win:' **'9−0, Manchester United v. ''Ipswich Town (4 March 1995) **9–0, Manchester United ''v. ''Aston Villa (29 March 2014) *'Biggest away win:' **2−11, Fulham ''v. Manchester United (9 February 2019) *'Highest scoring game: '''11−2, Manchester United v.'' Fulham (9 February 2019) *'Highest scoring draw: '''5−5, West Bromwich Albion ''v. ''Manchester United (19 May 2013) *'Highest scoring first half:''' **'Blackburn Rovers 3−4 Leeds United (14 September 1997 − final score; 3−4) **Bradford City 4−3 Derby County (21 April 2000 − final score; 4−4) **Reading 3−4 Manchester United (1 December 2012 − final score; 3−4) **Fulham 2−5 Manchester United (9 February 2019 − final score; 2−11) *'Most individual goal scorers in one game: '''9, joint record: **Tottenham Hotspur 4−5 Arsenal (13 November 2004) **Portsmouth 7−4 Reading (29 September 2007) **Fulham 2−11 Manchester United (9 February 2019) *'Most individual goal scorers for the same team: 7 **Chelsea 8−0 Aston Villa (23 December 2012) **Manchester City 7−0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) **Southampton 8−0 Sunderland (18 October 2014) **Fulham 2−11 Manchester United (9 February 2019) Other '''Teams who won consecutive titles 'Most points in a season' Note: Teams noted in blue did not win the league title. Those noted in gold went the entire season undefeated. Italics ''indicates ongoing season. 'Undefeated seasons' : ''See also: The Invincibles Notes: Seasons noted in italics are ongoing